Master PC Cross-overes Englische Version
by Zeiram1
Summary: This is again a self-introduction, and on the story sets pornographic acts and nudity enter but that still takes this story is translated with a translation program translated into English


#. Command for reality change

_Mind control_.

**Mass Effect**

24 Juni.2173 Earth: Germany: Hamburg Downtown

In the Retro Restaurant (Past Times) If the person in question had been used in the café As a fan of retro clothing and Equities can hold therefore A person The one that belongs here and does not pay attention to further notice must,

Bent Over the laptop Breeds He about the program The just showing Will be "ten years time Around the Reaper To step neatly between the legs and The Control CI Either under My To bring control or to to destroy And to create a power base for me "He muttered himself in front of him So "how do I catch it expresses proximity or touch from the side hereby Can I yes Doing almost everything What I want, therefore What is the best way First Need I a plan, But before that I will test the program And I already know how" He mused with Easily lecherous Thoughts.

Even in 22 century there are still people, The Despite medical care still Health Having problems, with Overweight Dropout Hair, or Stains skin, Or others Physical Errors and blemishes have, but you can change that.

#Jeder person from the age of 16 Will have the physique of a supermodel And bit in high old physically fit And be attractive and Sexual active to be. #"Let's see what Happens "he said to Get, # The change Be consciously perceived by the population, yes or no, no # He typed in.

The approximately overweight blonde Waitress The who had served him earlier, had short a blur effect when it Was over stood a There Extremely attractive young woman in front of him who asks him What he wants to order next, The man In the back seat area Had Before a 1 minute still a conspicuous half-smooth and a broken nose Had, now Looks he So off Like a glossy star out, Almost everyone The Street saw now So off As coming she Just from a high-quality film production At the just break is.

The man also just made the change through for him was the more irritating, Because they were deliberate That the reality Become rewritten Is, he Sent Himself out And was happy with what he found.

#5% of the ad was consumed#,"If this consumes only 5% How much consumes something A bigger one Change in reality, "he noticed A pair of Asari across the street Standing, He thought for a few moments With a slight grin He got to work, #Within a year The species is said to be around 11% of the species Asari with Variation of skin coloration, the coloration should be red, green, yellow, white, and black to be and Add to that one Bright purple to have, The species should have no physical or mental impairment of it The change so slowly go off the date and quota Within a year, the change should be consciously perceived by the population, yes or no, yes The change should be consciously perceived in front of him or considered for a kind of skin change that has no disadvantages Neither Culturally still social or physical #"And again, Let's see what Happened "he pressed the input button probably know that it takes about another year until the first results Visible, #es was 10% of the ad stale# "It was therefore Something more than just now consumed but that was too to expect Have been "He muttered in front of him, He came up with several thoughts on how to use it Could But to do that he needed a power base and he already knows what he needs and how we can do it but the question is how much time he spent it on it Needed And when he's done Before the Reaper Come.

**(I break the fourth wall)**

„**I will leave the scene and introduce myself, I know it's again in any case A self-introduction history Like thousands of others But what's 's, He Is it my story I Can tell them the way I do she Wants, Let's honestly I don't know how I came here, Any almighty idiot Has me dropped me off here When I was just working in my apartment with my computer and looking for a few jobs, And the next thing I know I sat In a retro restaurant In front of my laptop and looked quite puzzled from the laundry.**

**als I A Asari next to me saw when she just got out of business Out went out If some others made sir over a cake and looked like they had tasted ambrosia, And I did what everyone Man in my position power I stood slowly on looking for the men's toilet And went to the sinks And squirts me something Water in the face, Given a slap twice more around Waking up and as I Once back out went out the scene was still The Just that the cake already gone Was and the Asari looked like they had straight Getting an orgasm,**

**Surely this must have been the best chocolate cake there has been in the world, So I sit back at my table folds up the laptop belongings I asked the waitress before that what date is she today Saw Me a bit weird and said myself That it's June 24 2173 I looked at the laptop to see if there was anything on it that somehow can help me and to my complete surprise was what the Master PC computer program I heard from rumoured (with finger sign), **

**I knew that you could do almost anything with reality and what led me to believe that it was either a self-introduction or one Almost all powerful Being to his amusement the mass effect universe Thrown Has and when Next he had given me a good tool although it was mostly only from a very special group of people Used Since been, But if I find out which idiot sent me here I will thank you and after Stepping him in the eggs (Why do I hear a quiet laugh in the background) I haven't decided which names will choose because the good ones are already all Forgive, perhaps OThe master or the Master Let's see which names I'm going to choose and maybe see a completely different time and now Continue with the scene And still what, My name Is In history is William T Xanthos "**

„What a weird feeling "thought that was Xanthos But he thought again The work Who is in front of him, he went through the menus And found lists in it, from Thousands And again Thousands of lists, Skills, Objects ,Know and from Technologies and Changing reality And how much they would cost from the per cent ad.

He decided it was best a power base Build up and To do this, he needed resources And know, and Neneeded for this He still one few extra Skills But that Was No more problem.

it Had A list of 11.294 superpowers, he needs a place where you can go through the list in peace without being disturbed and he can't do that in a restaurant to do He needs Either An apartment or hotel room But needed to do so he money And a Current Identity The he Not did he After all, couldn't get out The nothing to appear And rent a room or not, But why not.

ARan the Fast Is you The mind control ability The one invaded and which was also easy to find in the list so he had selected them, The Is the Ability The him The Quick occurred Is More is Not him on The quick not occurred.

#Current users of the program should have the ability, Thoughts Control Ablewiting skills, Should the change be made yes or no # he pressed the Enter To see what's happening now #es one percent of the ad was consumed # er Feeling no different than before except mild headache.

He decided The ability to try out the waitress, With a small moments of concentration believed that he activated the ability "Sorry I would like Pay ' that was enough to draw their attention to himWhen they stayed with you Was said he "_They will give me 500 loan units And tell me where The next luxury hotel Is And they will If I'm here forgot she myself Understood_ yes_," _Replied she "_Good and now Give me The Credit and tells me where the hotel is _„She did as called As he walked out of the restaurant she has him Already forgotten The served him Had and For you Was like it never got him there given.

Encouraged From its success Decided he himself To the hotel go because There he could have his new ability More accurate Test And calmly consider what he will do next And what skills he will still choose.

As he At the hotel in question Was he went straight to the reception, Where just one boy Gorgeous woman worked, On the glossy name tag was the name Charlotte, she was a petite brunette With a good figure and long brown hair And with a well-developed upper width, When he was at the review By a rpping He alerted her to He "what can I do for you my Lord ' greeted her Him "Good Day "reciprocated He "I want to have the best VIP room that they have at time".

„Of course, sir, Do you have a Reservations,/ no I have not, /Then I'm sorry Sir then unfortunately I don't have a room for you free sir,/_They will give me the best free VIP room that they to have In case anyone asks, I am a high level VIP who wants to remain anonymous and in case the manager asks what is going on you can take him to the room Then I clarify this with him,/_Yes, Sir I have a room for her sir It's one of the best room The We have/, thank you still mal/, here is the room card Sir/, Thank you "greatest he back As he The room card took He still had an afterthought Thoughts "_Have a friend/, _Not Sir at the moment/_If you have a holiday evening to become They come to me in the room Understood them/, _yes Sir "replied They "Good "and went to his rooms.

object: Master-PC Control Program.

Skills: Mind control.

Knowledge at present: None.

(Sequel follows, maybe, hopefully,)

The Master PC Program, Is The almost Ultimate Administrator Menu You can use this Rewriting reality when somebody A few restrictions are observed.

firstly: You can't use a living being with it to create But you can use it Machines die that can create.

Secondly: It can't have planets or done A solar system to create but with it Can be used with Planets, moons or An asteroid in any case to transform that he rarely metals, Has Earth or properties and creating a planet with a viable atmosphere but No life on it.

Third: It has one percent indicator of how many forces has used to rewrite reality this ad regenerates after a certain amount of time but when it goes to zero then Regenerates the announcement is no longer and The rate of regeneration depends on how much energy has been used and how much time after each application Passed Is

Fourth, with the program, a person or a people can also Change But you can't turn it into something technological that doesn't mean cybernetics or implants, But as explained above, you can get around this.

I am open to criticism and suggestions for the further course of history

1)The idea for the names is to me Forcame while writing, William T. Xanthos.

2) You can't to Be powerful and I know that you don't make the main character too powerful May At the Opponents The ones coming at him is also Necessary, but I couldn't hold onto myself.

3) The character Is Unleashed If you have an almost almighty object and can do almost anything you could wish for or imagine, Can One very easy, His lowest wish Give and fantasies

4) I'm a casual writer or one in pulse writer And I know my grammar isn't exactly good


End file.
